Heroes of Olympus: The Roman Camp HalfBlood
by Alice Pan
Summary: We all know about Camp Half-Blood-Chiron, the centaur director with his sidekick the ever-lovable Dionysus. We know the story of Percy Jackson, and now Jason with Piper and Leo. However, what is the story with the Roman Camp, run by the she-wolf Lupa?
1. Chapter 1

**Heroes of Olympus****  
1**

**Lucille**

Lucille Devereux hated running away. She'd been on the run ever since some monster broke into her mother's home in the countryside of Washington. Lucille knew it wasn't an animal, but definitely a monster of some sort. She couldn't believe it though. Monsters didn't exist, even the ones in the closet and under the bed. This was all just a bad nightmare.

It was a dog, but not any kind of dog Lucille had seen. This dog was _huge _and as dark as the night. It was bigger than any kind of Saint Bernard she had ever seen. The thing was, this dog never gave up chasing her. At times, she sworn it would disappear into shadows and come from a different site. All the while, the dog chased her.

_What is this thing? _she continued to ask herself. At some point Lucille would fall and the dog would kill her. She wouldn't let that happen, she couldn't...

"Ruff!" the dog barked, and it quaked the earth slightly. Her heart was pounding, and her legs tired. Her lungs screamed. She had to do something about this. Lucille abruptly stopped, as did the large, midnight-black dog. She closed her eyes tightly, holding her breath. However, she did not feel the crunch of fangs, but all she heard was a dog howling, as though caught in a trap of some sort.

Lucille opened her cerulean orbs to see roots of nearby trees keeping the dog in its tracks. _This continues to get weirder and weirder by the seconds. _Suddenly, she felt someone grab her by the arm and pull her away. By instinct, she let out a yell.

A hand slapped over her lips as a boy's voice spoke, "Don't, you'll attract more of them." Lucille lifted her gaze to the boy. He was tall, about as old as she—seventeen. His hair matched the color of the dog's—dark as night, and his bangs hung in front of his emerald eyes. He was so fascinating, that she forgot he was pretty much abducting her.

Lucille pulled back to halt both of them. She took his hand off of her mouth. "What's going on? Who are you? What is that thing, and how is it that the tree roots are keeping that _thing _from moving?" She folded her arms across her chest. The boy looked around nervously, then sighed.

"Really, honestly, we have to keep moving. I can't keep that Hellhound there for—"

Lucille laughed out loud. "_Hellhound_? Okay, kid, this is—" Again, the boy slapped his hand over her mouth, and yanked her in the direction of his path.

"Shut up, we need to hurry out of here." Lucille gave up. This guy obviously was a good guy—or so she thought. He saved her from a—what was it again? Oh, yeah, a _hellhound_. She didn't know what that was. All she wanted was to be home in the condo, watching _Jersey Shore_.

The black-haired boy didn't stop running until they came to a pond. He released his grip on her, and sat down. "I'm sorry about that. Hellhounds are nasty. Life is getting more hectic by the days."

Lucille just stared at him. "What the hell?" Immediately, she recognized a pun, and chuckled in her mind. "I don't understand what's going on. Who are you? Seriously, I'm going crazy with all of this stuff going on. I was sitting at home, watching _Jersey Shore_, when all of a sudden; this giant black dog bursts through my window and chases me out! Mom was killed by that thing! That giant black Saint Bernard could disappear in shadows! This has to be a nightmare. I'll wake up any moment."

The boy sighed. He ran a hand through his ink-black hair, and then down his face. He looked exhausted. "That was a Hellhound, like I just said. They're from the Underworld, Field of Punishment to be specific—"

"Okay, what?"

The boy laid back. "Never mind. I'll start out simple. The name's Demetri Armstrong. I'm a seventeen-year-old kid who was born and raised in San Francisco, California."

Lucille arched a brow. "What's a kid like you doing in rainy Washington? Personally I'd want to be in California."

Demetri shook his head. "You really can't shut up, can you? Mind listening to me?" Lucille stayed silent. "I was sent on a mission to take you to San Francisco. I'm not sure how you've stayed alive all this time. Surely, if you're what everyone thinks you are, you should have started out in the Wolf House..." Again, Lucille stayed silent, but obviously was even _more _confused.

_This kid seriously isn't making any sense. He's probably some bipolar or schizophrenic kid. Come on, dogs from Hell? What is this? _Demetri continued, "Apparently, our director says you're a half-blood. But seeing as how you faced that Hellhound, I'm doubtful of that, and surely she'd be disapproving of you."

_Half-bloods? What the heck? He makes it sound like I'm a werewolf or something. I'm not even half-blooded ancestrally. Totally Caucasian. Of course, Mom never _did _mention what Dad looked like..._ "Half-blood? Kid, you sure you're all right? You sound like you're high. Maybe you've had a little bit too much crack. If you don't mind, I'll be on my way." She started to walk when he jumped up and grabbed her wrist. She halted. Her light blue pools bore into his grass-green ones, and a pregnant pause erupted.

"Please, trust me. It's ridiculous, but you _have _to trust me. When we get to camp I'll let Lupa explain everything."

"Lupa? Sounds like Remus Lupin from _Harry Potter_."

Demetri couldn't help but smile at what she said. She was totally confused on the other hand. "We have a long walk, unless I can somehow get us on a plane. That actually would be our best guess. The earth isn't exactly the safest place, even for me." _This kid has something psychological wrong. I'll see how far he takes me. If it gets a little too crazy, I'll ditch him. _

Little did Lucille know that it was going to get crazier beyond her imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heroes of Olympus**

**2**

**Demetri**

Demetri was tired and exhausted. This girl was already a pain. Was she a daughter of Venus or something? No—she said that she already lived with her mom. Demetri tried to think of annoying fathers. Mars, maybe even Mercury. Ah, Baccus was a pain in the butt too. Well, Venus's counterpart was Cupid, the god of love. He decided to give up. He was sure she would be claimed by the time they arrived to camp. Maybe Lupa knew who her father was.

"You never told me your name," he said smoothly. It didn't seem fair that he told her plenty of facts and she leave him with nothing about her, except she lived with her mom and a giant Hellhound killed her mom and was after her now.

She snapped her head up at his voice. They already had been walking for a three hours in silence. "Oh, it's Lucille Devereux. I was born and raised in Washington, a little outside of Seattle. I'm, um, seventeen too." Demetri couldn't get over the fact that she'd survive this long, a demigod, without ever arriving at the Wolf House. How had she stayed like this?

"Lucille Devereux, eh? Sounds French." It had to be from her mom's name, none of the Roman gods were French.

"Yeah, my mom's grandparents were French. And after my dad left, she was too pissed have me take his name." _Take his name, _Demetri thought. He remembered that the gods came under false aliases.

"My mom left too, you know. It sucks, I know." The only difference was that Demetri knew who his mother was, whereas Lucille didn't. He felt a little lame to have a farmer mom—Ceres. For some reason she decided to name him after her Greek name—Demeter. He kind of liked the benefits, though. He could manipulate plant life, although with Gaea wakening, he was limited. Even a goddess of plant life and harvest couldn't control Mother Earth.

"You're lucky," she said. She sighed and looked down.

"Hey, chin up. You'll see your dad again." It wasn't really a promise, because with the gods, you never knew if they wanted to talk to you or not.

"I hope—" Lucille stopped abruptly, and immediately Demetri knew why.

Standing about forty feet away was the Hellhound from earlier.

"Oh my—"

"Gods dang it," Demetri muttered. He was tired from searching for this girl, and so he didn't know how much power he could muster up. Just because he could play with plants didn't mean it didn't tire him out. The Hellhound barked, and started towards them. Demetri tightly closed his eyes and formed fists. When he opened his eyes, he saw the roots of nearby trees spring from the ground and wrap around the large dog. Sooner or later, he assumed, Gaea would release the hound. It was an on-going battle, a demigod versus Mother Earth.

_I just hope Lucille isn't some Cupid spawn and actually has some use. Please tell me she has some power. Dear gods of Olympus, whichever is your daughter, please, claim her. _

Nothing happened. Lucille looked frightened. If she didn't do something, they would probably be doggie food. Demetri tried to tighten the roots on the dog. The dog whined.

Suddenly he felt a force fighting his.

Gaea.

In the distance, he saw a woman wearing earthen clothes. Her eyes were shut, and her lips smiled. _Young son of Ceres, you dare defy my land? Silly demigod. _Demetri blinked, and she was gone.

"Lucille! Do something!" _Come on, claim her! _he pleaded.

"I—I don't know what to do!"

"Release energy or something, hold out your hand! I don't know, do _something_! I can't do this anymore!"

Demetri watched Lucille hold her breath, tightly shut her pretty sky-blue eyes, and hold up her hand. Her body shook as she tried to muster all of her energy. They had probably roughly ten seconds before Gaea released the hound and they became fresh meat. _Please, gods above, please._

A beam of light flashed from her hands, and struck the Hellhound. The dog fell back, and disintegrated into golden dust. Demetri's green orbs widened as he stared at the girl. _Maybe she wasn't as useless as she turned out to be. She must be a son of Vulcan. She _has _to be. Vulcan—god of fire. _

"Excellent job, Lucille!" he exclaimed with a wide grin. He walked over and slapped her on the back. She gasped and opened her eyes, confused.

"What?" She glanced around. "Where'd Beethoven-from-Hell go?"

Demetri's eyes formed a V. "You didn't feel any of that? Do your hands feel hot?" He grabbed her hands, but they did not feel burning hot. They didn't even feel warm. _Okay, maybe not Vulcan. _

Lucille snatched her hand away. "No," she said protectively, "was I supposed to feel hot or something? I mean, I feel a little tired, but nothing else."

Demetri had no idea. This was weird. Lupa would know—she always knew. "Well, glad to know you're not as useless as I thought at first." Wait. _Did I really just say that? _

A slap in the face followed immediately. Demetri obviously was not the ladies' man. Dang Ceres for being his mother instead of Venus. If he had been the son of Venus, he could have charmspoke her into—never mind. This girl was way out of his league. She annoyed him too—a little high voice, like a stereotypical cheerleader. Maybe she _was _the daughter of Cupid, after all, Cupid was the song of Venus and Mars, so she could have the charm of Venus, but the annoyingness of Mars. _Just give up Demetri. You sound stupid. Just wait until she's either claimed or Lupa figures all of this out._

"Do you mind if we rest? I'm exhausted." He sounded weak, but after days of searching for this chick, he deserved a rest. Even Lupa would probably allow this.

Lucille shrugged. "I s'pose."

Lucille rested her back against a tree, whereas Demetri laid flat on the grass. Ah, the ground felt like home. He supposed this was another nice trait from his mother—he felt at home with the earth, but then again, so did Gaea.

_"Young son of Ceres, go, search for the girl who runs from her opposite. Bring her home. Hurry, for your First Mother is awaiting your failure," Lupa said, her dark amber eyes boring into his emeralds. He nodded and was on his way._

If he wasn't mistaken, Lucille was the "girl who runs from her opposite." The "opposite" being the Hellhound, he assumed. He didn't understand, was she a daughter of Jupiter—much like Jason Grace? Jason...he'd forgotten about him. He simply vanished days ago, and no one was sure where he was. Strangely enough, they had a boy who was the son of Neptune—or rather, Poseidon. It was weird, but Lupa seemed to understand. He called the gods by different names—Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, et cetera.

Demetri came back to the present. Twilight arrived. _Mother Ceres, protect me from Gaea with all of your might. _

And slowly, he closed his grass-green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heroes of Olympus**

**3**

**Lucille**

The boy, Demetri, took no time to fall asleep. He was weird. He could play with plants, raise them out of the ground and attack giant black dogs with them. Yet for some reason he wasn't strong enough to tackle the so-called Hellhound by himself. He needed a girl's help. She chuckled softly. For once, a boy wasn't yelling at her to be in the kitchen making a sandwich.

What did he mean—did she feel anything? To him, _no way_. Sorry, gardeners weren't her type. Did she feel anything come out of her hands? Not exactly. He hand tingled slightly when whatever happened occurred, but otherwise, no. Did she really defeat the Saint Bernard from Hell?

Lucille looked at her hands. They looked fine. As the moon began to rise, her skin shimmered. She was pale, and very much Barbie-like. She hated people thinking she was perfect, though. She was beyond that. _I've been kicked out of schools. I've got a learning disorder. _She could read just fine, though. At one of the prep schools she attended, she took a Latin class—it sounded fun—and surprisingly was able to read the phrases the instructor presented. She didn't know how—she grew up with a mother who switched from French to English over-and-back.

Lucille sighed. She missed her mom. Right as the Hellhound jumped in, she heard a scream in the kitchen, and her mom was gone, but in place was a dog as big as a horse. She ran, and sooner or later she came abrupt into mysterious plant boy.

_I wonder if he ever works with pot or something. _It wasn't something she did, goodness no. She already had problems paying attention in class, and being angry about a father she never met, Mary Jane wasn't something she wanted to add. It was a curious thought was all.

An hour passed. Two hours passed. Finally, Lucille allowed her guard down, and slept.

_Pictures flashed in Lucille's dreamland. A centaur. A set of cabins set in the style of the Greek Omega. A ginger girl reciting words,_

_"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

To storm or fire, the world must fall.

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes to bear arms to the Doors of Death."

_ A boy with blond hair, a Native American girl, and a Latino boy.  
_

Lucille awoke. She looked around, and saw Demetri still asleep. It was all just a dream, right? It still didn't make sense. She didn't know where this camp—she assumed—was. Maybe it was the camp Demetri was speaking earlier. This was all too much for her to handle. A Hellhound, weird plants tackling a Hellhound, and something shooting out of her hand she didn't feel. He then started talking about some person named Lupa. Man, was she tripping?

Lucille glanced down at her hands again. They seemed normal. They didn't tingle or anything. Maybe she wasn't the one who was tripping, but _Demetri_. After all, she still barely knew anything about him. What allowed her to put trust in him? He could have been a serial killer for goodness' sake!

"No," Demetri muttered in his sleep. Lucille mobbed her light blue hues to him, observing him. "That's impossible."

"Demetri?" she said lightly. She crawled over to him on her hands and knees. She placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Demtri, it's just a dream."

Demetri did not awake. He continued to mutter in his sleep. "I can't, I can't!" Lucille worried if he would start convulsing or something, the way he was acting. She shook him again.

"No, don't leave!" And like that, he jumped up, panting. Lucille looked up at him, confused as ever. At this point, she really wanted to walk away, and leave this freak in the dust.

"Um, all right, I'll be on my way then..." Lucille stood up, and started walking away, hands in her jean pockets. She'd had enough of this. She had enough of weird monsters, boys with magic powers, and sleep talking. That was it.

"Lucille, wait! I can explain!" he shouted. Yeah, sure he could. He would probably make something up like that his dream was about monkeys chasing him down Mt. Everest and that it had some symbolism to it or something. This was absolutely ridiculous.

She whipped around, sapphires narrowed. "Okay, so I don't even _know _you. You babble about crap I don't even know—it's like you're talking in a completely different language." She placed her soft, porcelain hands on her slim hips. "All right, explain." Although, she had to admit, it probably wasn't as weird as _her _dream.

Demetri stepped closer towards her, sighing. "It was about my mom. She came to talk to me, tell me about this Great Prophecy—"

Lucille cracked up laughing and placed her hand up. "All right, so you kept me interested for about fifteen words into your explanation. Congrats! I'll be on my way now." As she was about to walk away, she heard a noise, like an eagle call. It didn't surprise her, bald eagles lived all over Washington. What made her stop in place was how close to the ground it was.

"From what I know, bald eagles don't live this close to the ground...right?" Demetri inquired. Lucille nodded. They most definitely didn't. She was tentative about walking closer to the sound. She heard it again. She realized it sounded more in pain than a mating call or something.

"It sounds...hurt. Do you think a hunter or something?" Lucille started walking towards the noise, with Demetri following her behind. When she moved passed some trees, she saw it.

She most definitely was living in a dream.


End file.
